world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a Faunus from the Kingdom of Vacuo, who later moved to Mistral. He is the leader of Team SSSN, making his first appearance in "The Stray". His weapon is a collapsible staff that separates into two pairs of nunchucks made of guns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Statistics *'Name': Sun Wukong *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': October 19 *'Classification': Human, Huntsman-in-Training *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 75 kg (165 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Via Sun *'Standard Equipment': Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang *'Weaknesses': Creating more than three clones with his semblance requires immense concentration and will strain his body. Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Bullet Festival, Staff Whack, Nunchaku Smack *'Voice Actor': Tomoaki Maeno Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 25 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, Tens of Meters with Ranged Attacks and his Semblance *'Intelligence': Above Average (Sun is highly adept in martial arts, able to simultaneously fend off multiple opponents single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He is also exceptionally skilled with his weapon, able to use its staff form for both offensive and defensive combat and using its "gun-chucks" form to keep a steady barrage of bullets on his opponent with at least one weapon at any given time without losing the ability to defend himself.) Appearance Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. According to Natsu, he almost bears a striking resemblance to Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth if it weren't for the Faunus traits. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem around his neck. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Sun hides his weapon under the back of his shirt. Personality In his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard for the law - stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway". He also has a strong crush on Blake Belladonna. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. This translates to his choice of clothing - he heavily dislikes wearing formal attire. He is also kind and patient. When first meeting Blake, he is willing to listen to her story and waiting for her to open up for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks". He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou" or "use force to get whatever they want", such as the White Fang. Sun also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he barely knows them. In his second appearance, he goes out of his way to help Blake, whom he had just met and barely knew. This quality is further demonstrated when he readily volunteers to help Team RWBY with their investigation, despite both Blake and Ruby Rose stating their opposition to his involvement. He also does not like it when people dear to him have to risk their lives; he shows great opposition to Ruby and Weiss Schnee endangering themselves to search for Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos during the Grimm attack on Beacon Academy. However, Sun is willing to put himself in harm's way for those he cares for. In Volumes 4 and 5, Sun persistently remains at Blake's side and continues to try to help her in any way he can. He expresses wisdom in pointing out that Blake's friends want to fight for her, and that she should not try to distance her friends because she feels responsible for bringing harm to them. He begins to personally take Blake's campaign against the White Fang to heart, believing it's the right thing to do and wholeheartedly pursuing the same ends. In that respect, Blake believes Sun to be the embodiment of the word "earnest". History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang: Sun Wukong's signature weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, are a collapsible bō staff that can transform into and a pair of lever-action shotguns which function as nunchaku. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Sun is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. In its secondary "gun-chucks" form, he is able to fire shots at his enemies from both weapons simultaneously. It can be fired whilst being swung at an enemy, re-chambering with momentum while also being able to deflect attacks. *'Bullet Festival': Sun fires the bullets from the shotgun function of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in every direction by performing aerial tricks in the air. *'Staff Whack': Sun assaults the opponent with a series of whacks with the staff form of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. *'Nunchaku Smack': Sun whacks his opponent down using the nunchaku/shotgun form of Ryui Bang and Jingu Bang. Semblance: Via Sun: Sun's Semblance is the ability to create light clones of himself. While similar to Blake's Semblance, the key difference is that rather than leaving clones behind to take the hit, his clones are able to fight for him. These clones can be either armed or unarmed, and are tangible enough to be physically interacted with and to physically interact with the opponent and the environment. His clones also have the ability to detonate on contact. Sun can comfortably manifest up to three clones, although he is capable of manifesting more, but this is very taxing on his body and requires intense concentration. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. Relationships *Blake Belladonna Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Menagerie Militia Category:Team SSSN Category:RWBY Characters